


Started

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Land of Waves Arc, Mangekyou Sharingan, Misranked, Oops, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sharingan, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tora The Demon Cat, Uchiha, What Have I Done, penpals, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Team 7's missions have always gone a little wonky.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 11





	Started

Their first C-Rank sets a precedent.

But they don't know it beforehand.

Hinata wakes up one morning with an ever-present dislike of Tora.

Personally he thinks the 'Demon Cat' is more appropriate.

Nevertheless, she is too polite to say it out loud.

His mother raised her better than that.

Still, the cat makes Sasuke reconsider his stance on violence.

She complains about it in his letter to Itachi.

Even he knows of the cat.

His letters have been slowly growing in length.

They never address each other by any name.

It would be a lie.

They don't want to lie to each other.

Not again.

Itachi promises to stay away from Wave when he gets her letter.

It would be bad: for both of them.

* * *

Their client is drunk.

Hinata would rather be in the compound.

He would almost prefer a D-Rank.

Almost.

Their sensei adds his own expertise to their previous attempts of training and they are becoming somewhat enjoyable.

Still, Naruto seems to experience the same unrest as his teammates.

Infuriated, he demands a C-Rank from the Hokage.

If Sasuke was any less bored, she may have reprimanded him for his manners.

As it is, he chooses to lean against Sakura tiredly instead.

She shoves him off.

If they were in private, she would have fake-cried at the action.

But he isn't and she has a reputation to maintain.

Still Hinata smirks at the lack of adoration in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura cares, of course, but now it is brotherly love.

Or maybe sisterly love?

Sasuke doesn't particularly care which.

He does however care that their client is completely improper.

He even insults Naruto.

Only Team 7 is allowed to do that.

* * *

As far as days go, it is a pretty sunny one when they set off.

Which is what makes the puddle on the ground extremely conspicuous.

Hinata can appreciate a good technique when he sees one.

On a rainy day, it would be so useful.

Unfortunately for whoever is hiding in that puddle, it is not a rainy day.

She smiles excitedly at his teammates.

They look like the preteens they are.

Together, they jump into the puddle.

There is no glorious splash.

Instead there are two pained groans.

He quickly slams her foot into the side of one of the men's temple, Sakura mirroring him.

Naruto just jumps up and down.

It works though - so she can't judge.

If the two weren't out already, they would have been by that point.

Naruto swipes the storage scroll out of their sensei's hand.

Sasuke doesn't need money, not really.

He owns the clan compound and the wealth in it.

Perhaps Sakura and Naruto have not yet realised what that symbol on their backs really means.

She'll talk to them about it later.

But bounties are also an efficient way of disposing of enemies.

They don't have to kill anyone this way.

Hinata plans on avoiding it for as long as possible.

* * *

Their sensei is not happy.

They can feel it.

Kakashi is angry - not the way he gets when they argue - but properly angry.

They have no regrets about leaving him and Tazuna to it.

* * *

The good news is that they have Kakashi.

The bad news is that there is a giant sword embedded in the tree where they were a second before.

They would have used the Kawarimi if they hadn't had Tazuna with them.

As it was, his presence was proving to be quite a hindrance.

It becomes even worst when they identify their attacker.

Momochi Zabuza.

Kakashi reveals his Sharingan.

It is a clear message.

Grimly, they surround the bridge builder.

It is absolute terrifying to watch the two battle.

It is also enlightening.

Sasuke watches the battle with his Sharingan.

No one outside his Team knows that they are activated.

It is almost amusing to see the Council try to push him.

If it wasn't her in the situation, Hinata would have laughed.

His teammates have no such reservations.

They are not laughing now, though.

Abruptly, their sensei is trapped in a water prison.

Her eyes blur once again.

Sasuke is getting really sick of the sensation.

Still, she is able to concentrate enough for Sakura to try her luck.

Sakura suppresses her chakra to the point it is immensely difficult to sense and strides up behind Zabuza.

It is incredibly embarrassing how quickly he goes down with a single punch.

Her pink-haired teammate is just taking out a scroll when a blur appears behind Zabuza.

A hunter nin by the looks of it.

But they won the bounty fair and square so Sakura promptly knocks him out too.

Hinata briefly wonders if he ought be concerned about Sakura's violent tendencies.

Oh well.

* * *

The mission continues with little excitement.

They escort Tazuna to his bridge, collect the bounties of Gato's thugs and leave the man in the hands of the townspeople.

The apparent hunter nin is revealed to be Zabuza's accomplice.

There is a bounty out for him too.

* * *

Sasuke isn't quite sure how to phrase her next letter.

His older brother is extremely protective.

The Mangekyou Sharingan is only activated by someone precious dying.

Oops.

And she also sort of needs a transplant now.

If she doesn't want to go blind that is.

He's been meaning to learn some medical jutsu.


End file.
